Technology Field
The present invention is directed to a simulating method for a flash memory and a simulator using the simulating method.
Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. A rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, a flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
Typically, a flash memory is coupled to a memory controller and a command is issued from the memory controller to the flash memory. However, in some applications, the memory controller may be coupled to different memory types of flash memories, which may have different characteristics and internal operations. When an error occurs during the operation between the memory controller and the flash memory, it is difficult to figure out that the error occurs due to an operation error of the memory controller or of the flash memory. Therefore, how to produce a simulator simulating the flash memory so that the simulator can be controlled and support different memory types is one of the most important issues concerned by the technicians of this art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.